Epic Rap Battles of the Four Clans
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: Think your favorite warrior can beat their rival in a battle of words, rhythm and overall style? Are they capable of fighting with music instead of claws and fangs? If so, come and witness it for yourself! welcome to the Epic rap battles of the four clans! (all rights to the idea go to lolkittie64, rated T for possible mild swearing)
1. Swift paw VS Cloudtail

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Cloudtail vs Swiftpaw!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Swiftpaw**

* * *

Look whose risen from the dead,

Swifty's back!

My claws are sharpened,

Ready to attack!

And who am I facing? Oh, the Kittypet!

This battle's won and it hasn't even started yet!

So, I died, but saving a friend!

I fought my hardest till the very end!

Let me listen, what did you do?

Silence, I hear? I thought so too!

* * *

**Cloudtail**

* * *

You're just an apprentice, so you can talk!

You can wag your jaw, but can you walk the walk?

Just keep in mind, Brightheart chose me over you!

Our life began, but yours was through!

Listen closely, Swifty, you'll wish that you hid!

I'll shred you to pieces, just like the dogs did!

* * *

**Swiftpaw**

* * *

Don't you dare bring Brightheart into this!

Oh, and if you can shred me, take a shot, you'll surely miss!

I may be younger, but I'd beat you down anyday!

You were Brightheart's second choice anyway!

See these claws? They're headed right at your face!

This apprentice is about to put you back in your place.

* * *

**Cloudtail**

* * *

So, you've got claws? I never could tell!

Should have used them to stop you getting _killed_, but oh well!

I may have been a kittypet but I'm a warrior at heart!

The reasons Bluestar made me one, I don't think we should even start!

Now look, my fangs are bared, I'd leave whilst you can!

This big bad warrior's gonna chase you back to Starclan!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	2. Sandstorm VS Spottedleaf

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Sandstorm vs Spottedleaf!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Sandstorm**

* * *

Oh, hello Spotty, you back from the dead?

Come to see this warrior beat stars around your head?

Just cos' you're a meddie cat you think we'll all adore ya',

Well, listen up, b*tch, you've got something coming for ya!

I'm the leader's mate! Nobody dares to mess with me!

Oh yes, Firestar's _mine_. Do I detect some jealousy?

So you had a crush on my mate, how much older than him were you?

Five or ten or twenty moons? I know it's crazy, but it's true!

Plus you couldn't fight, if your life depended!

Oops, it did! Don't feel too offended!

* * *

**Spottedleaf**

* * *

Are you done yet, or is your mouth still wagging?!

Your all tongue and cheek, but your brain is lagging!

You can't beat me, I've got Starclan on my side!

What've you got, your claws? Time to run and hide!

Stand back, sandy, I've got the knowledge of the ages!

All you've got is a leader to protect you; how courageous!

I bet you only went with Firestar for the fame!

I wish he could see past the looks; see that you're truly lame!

* * *

**Sandstorm**

* * *

Oh, I'm lame then? You should listen to your own words!

I could take you down in one blow, then feed you too the birds!

I'll claw you to pieces, just like that tom did!

In fact, I'll do it twice, just so that you can't live!

You spent half your life messin' with my mates head!

With dreams and stupid prophecies, why don't you just drop down dead!

* * *

**Spottedleaf**

* * *

Oh my, don't get your tail in a twist!

You're only jealous because it's _me_ that he missed!

Yes, I had Firestar wrapped around my paw!

But then you came, begging him for more!

You're just a stupid warrior, Duck, claw and climb.

I don't know why I'm even here! Thanks for wasting my time!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHOSE NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	3. Breezepelt VS Lionblaze

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Breezepelt VS Lionblaze!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Breezepelt**

* * *

Oh, great, look what the cat dragged in!

I could have fought anyone, but you had to choose him?

I know you walk around this place like you're so great and regal,

But your birth broke so many codes that you should be illegal!

At least _one_ of my parents obeyed the laws

Yours just took them and shredded them with their claws!

I know you're my half-brother, but I won't take it lightly!

This rap's become more than just sibling rivalry!

* * *

**Lionblaze**

* * *

Oh look who's turned up! Here we go again!

I guess I should just get ready to beat you, then?

All I have to do is _look_ at you to tell why dad is p***ed!

When it comes to genetics, I think you've really missed!

You fight like a kit, and act like one too!

At the first sign of trouble, you run away and boo hoo!

And what's this I here? Training _there?_

When we talk about problems, I think you've got your fair share!

So I guess that, Breezy, is why we all hate ya!

Because, after all, nobody likes a traitor!

* * *

**Breezepelt**

* * *

You wanna talk about traitors? Well, I've got news for you!

You were just that, before they even named you!

I can't believe Crowfeather liked you too,

I should just claw you and leave, then this battle would be through!

In fact, do me a favour, the exit's over there.

You're such a plant-brained loser, I think it's only fair!

Fighting with you? Just a waste of my time!

Let's skip to claws, forget the rhyme.

I've been trained to do so much more than you!

You want a battle? Consider your life through!

* * *

**Lionblaze**

* * *

Hello? Have you forgotten the prophecy?

I'm invincible! Face the power of three!

You'd be pinned to the ground with my claws at your neck,

Before you could even think: 'What the heck?'

I'm a battle machine, but you, well…

I think you'd be better off in your Dark-forest hell.

No-one would miss you, a traitor's all you are,

Come and attack; I'll give you more than a scar!

I can already feel your pelt beneath my claws,

I'll knock you all the way to the Sun-drown place shores!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


End file.
